


Could I Learn To Love Once More?

by les_butter



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chiaki is still dead, Cussing, Cussing Because Fuyuhiko, Izuru and Hajime are different people, Izuru is Hajime’s clone, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, M/M, Mostly focusing on Izuru, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Therapist is original character, This was random but i like it, post-sdr2, sometimes others
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/les_butter/pseuds/les_butter
Summary: after the events of the neo world program, kamukura izuru is now alive as a clone of hinata hajime. everyone has to live with the fact that this man is here, and so is hajime. how will they work with this, and how will izuru be able to re-learn emotions he was helped learn?uh dunno if i have to do this but this is by lesbutter.ON HIATUS FROM LACK OF MOTIVATION.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki (one sided), Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito (main), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 81





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically the prologue and what exactly happened as to why izuru is alive. i’m not good at summaries.

———

“aha! we did it!” the brown haired male said in surprise. they really did it. they were able to keep him alive, give him his own mind. he had made so much progress that they couldn’t just let him die. let him disappear.

“please, lower your voice.” a purple haired female said to the brown haired male. “yes, we did it, but now we have to transfer his consciousness over, and i believe he would be the only one who knew how.” she turned to the blonde male in the room. “please, contact the people who would know how to do that. keep it confidential.” 

the blonde crossed his arms and sighed. “fine. only because of the progress he has made durning the tragedy.” he agreed with a previous statement. “he will wake up with the survivors, as we know there will be survivors, but it will be soon so i must leave now.” 

the brown haired male smiled at the blonde. even the blonde had made progress. loving more, not as mean to fukawa, and just living through the survivors guilt. “thank you, buyakya.” the brown haired male has said, and was responded with a “you’re welcome, naegi.” 

———

the black darkness of closed eyes ended when eyes were opened. the survivors, they were awake. sonia nevermind, soda kazuichi, kuzuryu fuyuhiko, hinata hajime and owari akane. those were the survivors of the killing game. who they didn’t expect to be moving out of a pod as well, was a sixth person. the long black hair and red eyes, showed who it was exactly. 

kamukura izuru. hajime’s eyes were the widest of all of them. he thought.. they were the same person. how could be be over there, and look the exact same? with these questions going through the survivors minds, izuru had different feelings. well, feeling were hard to remember for the black haired male, but he tried to remember. 

it felt weird. it felt like he was in a body he had never been in before. he looked over, scanning the room. he saw hajime, and realized what it was. he wasn’t in his original body. it was probably a cloned body of hajime. that was the most reasonable explanation here. he sighed. honestly, he didn’t think he would wake up from this. he thought he would be dead, so this was a surprise. 

thats when the doors opened, causing everyone to look over. in walked naegi makoto, kirigiri kyoko, and togami buyakya. the three people who came into the neo world program to help the survivors. well, izuru didn’t know that. that last meeting he had with the three is when they forced him to trim his hair. he was not happy. he still held that grudge. 

his hair was his sense of identity. the thing that reminded him that he was kamukura izuru, not whoever else he was called. he gripped the end of his hair as the three future foundation members walked into the room. mokoto noticed this, and sighed before smiling and talking to everyone here. 

“hello everyone.” makoto greeted. “everyone here must remember me,” he looked to izuru. “one way or another.” he then looked to the main group. “i know seeing someone who looks exactly as hinata might he confusing, but we did something we did not know we could accomplish. we had made a clone of hinata, when he still looked like kamukura.” he explained. “kamukura was his own person, had his own mind. that is why we made a clone to keep kamukura alive.” he stopped talking to let them take it in. 

hajime say there. they made a clone of him without asking? and to keep someone who helped with the end of the world alive? he had so many questions he wasn’t ready to ask. he was still getting used to the fact chiaki was dead. and with his new school memories, it was even harder. 

izuru looked over to them with a hard stare. the three foundation members looked at each other. he was still angry. kyoko nodded as a silent agreement to talk to the black haired male. she walked over to him, her heels clicking on the ground. once there, she held her hands there before speaking. “kamukura, we do apologize for the hair thing before. we just wished that it was properly taken care of.” she explained. 

izuru looked to the floor of his pod. he had not gotten out yet. none of them had. “i do not wish to forgive you so easily. you knew how much i cared for my hair and you decided to cut it anyways. he liked it. i do not wish to cut it.” he said once more. it was the exact words he had said before they forced him to cut it before. 

kyoko nodded. “we will not trim the hair unless you say so. and that will probably not happen till he wakes up anyways. and speaking of waling up..” she looked to all the filled pods with mindless bodies. “kamukura, we need your help to wake them. no surgeons or scientists are available, and you can act as all.” she looked to him. “you do wish for him to wake up, yes?” 

izuru looked to the male in question. well, his pod anyways. he memorized in a second where he was. he could see his hair from the top just a smidge. “yes, i do. however i am not sure he is willing to see me. i did not want him to die there, but i put him in the killing game in the first place.” he said to the lilac haired girl. “he might not wish to, but he is the second who needs to wake. i told him about that hand before but he did not listen. now that he is not brainwashed, he might.” 

kyoko nodded as she joined him in looking in that direction. the survivors were talking to mokoto on what is going to happen. “basically, it is obvious you all need therapy and help from the trauma of being brainwashed.” he explained. “we will set the task of waking the brain dead to kamukura, and the rest of you will be working on recovery.” he explained how food will be brought each month, and that they are expected to clean the island as a distraction. “please.” he started. “do not be hard on kamukura. he was made from surgery and they took his emotions. yes, he has learned them, but he isn’t you hinata.” he turned to the brunette. “he is someone completely different.” 

——

after they discussed what they would be doing, mokoto set off to find therapists who would work with the remnants of despair. not many wanted to do so, but one person did. their name was sato satsuki. they were the former super high school level therapist. they knew they could help this way. 

they said they would be in about two weeks from now. it took a while to get here, and they needed time to prepare. mokoto told the group the news. the thing is, with the group, is that they ignored izuru. they ignored him as much as they could. even when mokoto told them his upbringing, they still ignored the male. izuru could take them, but could he take him? 

izuru was now in electric avenue on the third island, looking through all of the old boxes that had all the run down computers. if he took parts from each of them, he could probably get one working again, and he would need it to wake the comatose students. nobody was here, which is normal for being around izuru. the black haired male pulled up his hair as he started to dissemble the computers one by one. 

it took him a few hours to even find all the parts needed, but he found them. he was lucky he didn’t need as much food as regular humans. he hasn’t eaten yet today and wouldn’t need to till later. he had already put the computer back together in less that about 10 minutes, and was now able to start it up. the next thing he would need to do was make a program to help with their waking up progress. he was tying away when mokoto came up to him. 

he stood above the seated male, even if he wasn’t very tall he was taller than the one sitting. “kamukura.” he said to get the others attention. he got the reply of “yes?” from the male as he still typed away. “kamukura, have you eaten today?” he asked, earning a shake of a head in return. the light haired brunet sighed before he bent down to see what he was doing. yeah, he knew nothing about coding. “you should. you may not need to, but you still should.” 

izuru sighed as he looked to the shorter male. “naegi, i do not wish to stop now. i am close to getting the coding down.“ he explained as he went back to typing. “would you like me to explain how?” izuru asked, which earned a yes from mokoto. “basically, i will connect the subject to the wires of the neo world program, and then the computer. the program from the computer will go into the neo world program, allowing it to add. then, after, it would load them into world by world of the subjects preference, having to kill the subject. now, the subject will not remember this part, but they will remember the tragedy, hopes peak, and the neo world program.” 

makoto took in the information. “ah, that makes since. how long will it take? and who will be first?” he asked. he didn’t know if he would wake him up first, or last, not exactly knowing what izuru was thinking. he never did. the only time he did know was when they cut his hair, and they could see the hatred in his eyes. he shivered remembering. 

“it will be done probably tomorrow. and for who should wake up first, it would be tsumiki. she needs to get enoshima’s ovaries out of her, because it could be life threatening. after that would komaeda.” he stopped typing for a moment before going back. “if we do not get his hand off, i do not know if he will loose the feeling in his arm, and might not be able to use it again.” he explained. “same with kuzuryu. he needs his eye out but i do not know if he will trust me enough to take it out.” he explained once more as he typed. 

makoto stood up. “i will go and talk to him. you continue and i’ll bring you food after.” mokoto said to his before he moved away from izuru, saying a “bye kamukura” as he left. it took a while to get back to the main island where everyone else was eating dinner. he was glad fuyuhiko was there. he grabbed a plate as he walked to the blonde. 

“kuzuryu.” he said, making the shorter male look up. he may only be two inches shorter, he was still shorter. “i need to speak to you.” he got a nod from the other. “look, that eye needs to come out. and the only person here qualified to do the is kamukura. i know you may not trust him, but i already spoke to him. he is trying to help.” 

fuyuhiko stopped. his fork stopped moving, and he even stopped chewing. he finished before setting his fork down and looking at him. “okay fine naegi. he does look creepy, i’ll say that. but if this is for my safety i’ll let him take it out. thats it though. that fucker isn’t getting close to doing anything to me after.” 

makoto sighed before nodding. “he will probably do it tomorrow after starting to wake the comatose students up.” this perked fuyuhiko’s interest. “he will be waking tsumiki up first, then komaeda. i do not know about the rest though.” he said to fuyuhiko as the blond looked down. “i need to give him food, i’ll see you probably tomorrow.” he got up from the table and walked out of sight. 

——

everyone went to sleep that night, and woke up pretty early the morning. they were still in the habit of waking up when monokuma woke them up. hinata hajime was looking the the mirror. he was touching under his red eye. it reminded him that he let hope’s peak experiment on him like that. let him he a lab rat. he sighed as he went to get breakfast, not seeing fuyuhiko. thats when he walked into the room with an eyepatch much like in the neo world program. 

he was followed by the black haired male everyone was to avoid so much. izuru sighed as he grabbed some light food before going to walk out. hajime was tense, still not used to seeing him. “do not worry.” izuru said as he stopped mid-step. “i will stay away from seeing you or anyone else.” he said before he walked away. his face stayed bored, but he had slight bit of some sort of emotion in his voice. makoto watched, and he knew that there was only one person to help with these emotions izuru was having. and it was him. komaeda nagito. but makoto could also tell izuru was having his doubts about waking him. but, why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don’t know if this is good or not, but i hope it is.


	2. First One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mikan is now awake, and everyone is still seeming to avoid izuru. next though, is nagito, and something is going on with the black haired male.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this chapter sucks. but i tried my best. i’m working on writing more for each chapter.

izuru had finally finished the program to wake the comatose students up. the thing was, it was going to probably take a full 10 hours to wake one person. thats why he tested it on mikan as soon as possible, not even thinking to ask makoto for permission. they were letting him to whatever now, he didn’t see why they wouldn’t for this. so, now was the 10 hour waiting period. well, he did write a note that he stuck to makoto’s door to tell him what he did. he did not wish to tell him in person. 

makoto must have told the rest of the members because kyoko and byakuya were leaving. everyone stood out on the peer as the blonde and lilac haired male and female left on the boat. makoto was smiling brightly and waved to the two leaving future foundation members. izuru was away from the group, halfway because he did not wish to deal with the stupid stares he got form the survivors. well, the one thing izuru knew he could do while waiting the 10 hours was to start cleaning up the island. so thats what he did. he was starting on the huts by the restaurant.

——

it had been nine hours and fifty five minutes since he had hooked mikan up to the program he made. izuru made his way over to the pods room to check and see if she was yet awake, and to wait on her if she wasn’t. if she didn’t wake up in five minutes, he would have done something wrong and he would have had to wait. he remembered passing hajime when getting food. he had cut and dyed his hair to look like himself again. it only made sense. 

he waked into the room, and just as he got there, the purple haired nurse was waking up. he wondered, if his cancelations were correct and she would have some sort of “fit of despair” as he decided it would be called. it was where they would start to freak out and try to harm anyone around them for despair, but then realize what happened and where they are now. 

he didn’t even get a glimpse of mikan before she started to squirm around yelling for her “beloved”. well, that was right. and she was probably talking about junko, as mikan thought she loved her. he walked over to her, grabbing her wrists and holding her down. “please, tsumiki, i need you to stop.” he said in a calm and bored voice. that voice she remembered well and she stopped. he let go. 

she then looked around, seeming to remember. “w-wait.” she stuttered. “w-where is e-everyone. w-why am i n-not dead..” she asked before crying and apologizing for asking to many questions. “p-please forgive me i-i’m s-sorry!” this caused izuru to sigh before he stepped to grab the wires from her pod. 

“you are annoying. stop.” he said as he finished pulling the many wires and walking to the next pod. nagito’s pod. he hesitated before he started to plug them in. nagito was the next one that needed to be woken. mikan had noticed the hesitation, but decided against saying anything as she knew she would be told she was annoying again. 

izuru has finished putting them in and then went to mikan. “i will ask you questions and you will answer them.” it was in a ride attitude. mikan looked over at nagito’s pod. izuru was always a lot nicer when nagito was around and was with him, though she didn’t understand why. 

izuru pulled out a notebook he had earlier requested from makoto and started to write questions, then asking mikan and getting answers which he also wrote down. the questions were mostly “what are you feeling” “what do you remember bout your despair days” “what do you remember about the neo world program” and things that related to her overall memory. 

this was something he would ask everyone. he then wrote one last question, and then asked. “how is your stomach”. ah, so he knows of the ovaries mikan thought as she stumbled on her words. “i am doing o-okay, although, it d-does hurt.” she explained to him. 

izuru nodded. he set the clipboard down on the table that had all of his things. “they need to come out now.” he said as hr grabbed the gloves from the box on the table. mikan looked scared to death, but knew it needed to he done. so she let him lead her to where he would operate on her, and then he did, putting her to sleep. 

—

izuru had walked into the dining hall once finished, being basically unnoticed until akane noticed him and stopped eating. everyone turned and saw him. the reaction he was expecting, nobody wanted him there, though that didn’t bother him. “tsumiki is awake. she had already had the ovaries taken out, and os now resting after. see her if you please.” he said before walking out once again. 

all of the survivors looked at each other. so he left right away again. i mean, sure, nobody there had given him a welcoming vibe, but he could have stayed for food. celebrating was going to be harder when the gloomy feeling came with izuru’s presence all the time. hajime was the first to raise from his chair with a sigh. “lets go see tsumiki. she should be awake, i don’t think he would tell us that and it be a lie.” he started waking without checking if anyone was following. 

to his luck, which is something he actually doesn’t have anymore, everyone had followed. even if the boy was a reserve course student, he was still seemed as a leader as he was in the neo world program and during class trials. they followed his word pretty much. 

hajime opened the double doors to the hospital, and it’s obvious which room is mikans. only one room has light coming from a window, and that same room has dust cleared from the door obviously from being moved multiple times. hajime had hesitated in front if mikans door. what if izuru just said that, and she was dead. if he was still one with despair. but.. hajime also knew izuru was never on despairs side completely. he wasn’t on hopes, no, but he wasn’t on despair either. 

he grabbed the handle and pushed the door open, swallowing his fear, and letting out a breath once he saw she was awake and in a bed. “o-oh!” mikan had said in surprise. “hello h-hinata. and everyone e-else.” she said timidly. she was the same as the neo world program. so, izuru woke her up from the program. how will that be for nagito... 

hajime shook his head to make sure he was paying attention and nodded to mikan. “hey tsumiki.” he had a smile, and little did he know, behind him everyone else did too. even fuyuhiko. “izuru had woken you up.” that earned a nod in response from mikan. 

she then started to talk. “i was s-scared, at first. o-of him. but h-he didn’t do m-much really. he left m-me alone after he a-asked questions.” she explained. hajime thought for a moment. he seemed to be avoiding everyone, but why? he turned back to mikan, and then sat beside her as well as everyone else who stood around her. he starter to explain everything that had happened since they woke up.


	3. Chapter Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh my god this took so long to write i lost all motivation-  
> uh anyways, here's chapter two!   
> i'll work on and post chapter three soon.   
> these will also get longer as we go or there will be lots and lots of chapters.

after mikan had explained what izuru asked her and such, it triggered her neo world program memories. she had continued to say how sorry she was over and over again, crying and moaning sadly. hajime and the rest had needed to calm her down, telling her she was alright and that it was despair's fault. izuru was still nowhere to be found. even if hajime was still only a reserve course student, he could do some math. 

if izuru had to do a surgery that took out rotting organs and checking old ones to see if they still work, that would take around two, maybe three hours with izuru's intelligence, and they had been with mikan for about an hour, so it had been three to four hours since izuru had went to waken the next comatose victim. again, the survivors weren't stupid. they knew that for the safety of the friends, they needed to be woke right away.

at this rate, all the comatose students would be woken by the time the therapist got there. not everyone was keen on having to go through therapy, but they knew they needed it. hajime didn't even remember lots of the days of despair in keen detail. he remembered bits and pieces but since izuru was moved to another body, he didn't have those memories. 

all of the survivors left mikan to rest in the hospital as the rest of the crew went out. they knew they couldn't sit around all day while everyone woke up, and that they needed to work on something at least. "okay guys, we can't sit around." that was am obvious, but hajime continued without interruption. "it's obvious kamukura is over there working on the huts, probably to keep him busy during the 10 hours it takes. but we need to help too. so what we'll do is go in one group as a pair, and one a group of three, and start on one island together and go from there." he said, getting agreements. "so, the group of three will be me, kazuichi, fuyuhiko. and then sonia and akane will go together, getting mikan for help once she is able to." 

the group nodded, and all agree to start from the last island to the first, as to stay away from izuru. that wasn't the complete motive, but they were all thinking it. they headed to the fifth island, neither the group nor izuru batted an eye at each other. the group had no idea where makoto was, but chose not to think of it as they got to work. this would be a long day, mostly because not everything they would do would fit into their ultimate. oh well, they at least have to try.

——

izuru had been continuing to work on the huts, although today was slower than yesterday. he was just normal today, and considering his speed at which he can do things, that was slow. makoto watched from the sidelines, and even asked izuru if he needed help at one point, but izuru blatantly refused to even look at makoto. why? that was a question izuru couldn't answer. 

makoto did help though, brining izuru a plate of food from the kitchen. the other didn't come back, which made makoto responsible for giving the five survivors food. he set down the plate for izuru to have, and went back, grabbing a bad and putting easy-to-carry food in the bag, at least thats what izuru assumed he was doing. he made his way past izuru and probably off to the island the others were at. 

izuru was trying to continue his work to keep mind occupied. it just wouldn't work. he knew he only have about two hours before he woke up. he sighed, grabbing the food, only to set it down again. he would go, do what he needs with him, and avoid him like he does everyone else. it was obvious to izuru that he would not want to see him anymore. he wouldn't want to talk to him. it hurt, which was not something izuru felt for a while, and it confused him. 

he needed a distraction. a two hour distraction. he got up from the pile of wood and other materials. he would go to the market, see if mikan was recovering, and see his time after. he got up to do just that, brushing the dust off of his pants. he wanted to put his hair back. he would miss the feeling of the skinny fingers in his hair, but thats what he thought. he didn't know if he was feeling that or not. he was so confused it was pissing him off. the only want to know these feelings, would be komaeda, whom he was not wanting to see right now. 

he sighed as he walked to the gate, opened it, and then closed it, and walked to the market on the same island. there had to be something for hair there. he waked to the market at a seeming slow pace, walked around the market even if he knew where everything was, then at the end got the tie he needed, pulling his hair back. he sighed, gripping his hair once more. it was a habit now, protecting his hair. he couldn't let anything happen to it. 

he shook his head, and while on the outside he looked bored, on the inside he was angry. he was angry at his feelings, angry at his lack there of, angry at the stupid people who created him, and just overall angry. he thought of the time, which he realized had 30 minutes of him just in the store pass. it would take him about 24 minutes to get to the hospital, he would spend about 5 minutes there, and then the 24 to get back here, plus an additional 9 minutes to get to the pod room. that would give him 28 additional minutes. 

he sighed. he could walk as slow as needed, so thats what he did. he walked slowly to the hospital, causing him to take an additional 8 minutes, which if he walked the same it would leave him 12 additional minutes till he woke up, and then the extra 6 minutes he takes to get to the pod room, so he only has 6 minutes till he wakes. when he was in the pod room, he found that notebook. who was next, to wake, is the question? 

he looked around the blue room. well, he could go in order of pods. izuru knew nothing of the game, so that didn't matter, but he did know where there pods lined up. so he would go from the right of the room to the left, obviously skipping the survivor's, miakn's, and nagito's pods. speaking of that pod, that was the one that opened up just as he had looked over the questions he would ask the white haired male.


End file.
